


accede.

by kupokisses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, general Ardyn douchebaggery, guh i really don't know how to tag this uhhhh, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kupokisses/pseuds/kupokisses
Summary: [PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS BEFORE READING.] Inspired by a certain line from The Red Necklace. That I totally watched and my friends totally didn't just tell me about. Yep.





	accede.

Ever since he was denied his ascension, he has found that there is little in this world he actively cares for. People, places, things… in the grand scheme of time, in the wake of all his years, they’ve come to be inconsequential. Meaningless. Worthless, ephemeral, in every aspect. What point was there in caring - or in his case, learning to care  _again_ \- about things that would cease to exist in mere decades’ time? 

Yet all that was before he’d laid eyes on you. 

Eloquent as he knows he is, he finds that words fail him when it comes to you. He finds himself entranced. There is something in the glimmer of your eyes, in the shine of your hair, in the radiance of your skin… in all the light that radiates from you. If he’d been told before that a mere mortal would come to interest him in such a way, would consume him like this, he’d have ignored them, paid them no mind at all. And yet here you are, here you stand… changing all that. Changing his worldview. Changing… him. 

But you  _claimed_ that your heart already belonged to another. 

Ever since Bahamut denied him, there were few things Ardyn cared for in this world. You have become the exception, to your surprise, and to his own. And be that as it may… “Good” as he tries to be for you, he still can’t bring himself to care about such trivial things like  _patience_ or  _tact_ or  _politeness_ , and he definitely can’t bring himself to wait. He knows you want him, no matter what you may say, and you know that  _he knows_  you want him. He already knows that your heart belongs to him, try as you might to fight it. He just can’t be bothered to allow you much more time to come to terms with it yourself. You were taking much too long for his tastes. 

And that’s where you find yourself now: pinned between Ardyn and the cool wall behind you. The Chancellor towers above you, golden eyes piercing through your defenses, seeing into your soul, smirking at the quiet truth you were too scared, or too proud, to admit. One of his arms rest above your head to trap you, tapping idly, confidently against the wall. 

 _“I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you,”_  dark, honeyed, dulcet tones float in the tense air between you, heavy with muted desire, longing that you thought you could - that you thought you  _were_ \- suppressing. Yet gold simply glimmers knowingly down at you.  _“Whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine and mine alone.”_

The arm above you moves to your cheek, to tilt your chin to meet his unflinching gaze. You know how dangerous it could be to lose yourself in it, and you try your best to clear your mind from his miasma. But then he speaks again, quiet, low, commanding, and you can’t deny the shiver that runs down your spine… and you realize you can’t deny  _him._

_“Do you understand?“_


End file.
